


One Look

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Caught, Incest, Interrupted, M/M, Magic, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest, Smut, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Justin Russo is left with down time when he awakens early and ends up creating a window into his brother's private time. When a shower refuses to cool down the elder brother, Justin ends up finding Max mid-raid of his draws.
Relationships: Justin Russo/Max Russo
Kudos: 11





	One Look

Rays of sunlight flooding through the gaps of the bedroom curtain, illuminating the body of the muscular nerd half covered by the whites of his sheets. Which had been flung around in his sleep and was currently only covering his right leg and his crotch region. Leaving the older boy’s muscular chest on clear display to anyone who would have walked in at that moment. A body with defined and almost chiselled six-pack abs, impressive pecs and thick biceps, something that most girls would drool over their lover having, owned by someone who struggled with girlfriends outside an ancient vampire. Not that it really bothered the boy, he didn’t workout for female enjoyment.

The flood of light into the darkness of the room, had its effect with the figure stirring out of his formally deep slumber. Yawn while stretching his arms a little, Justin pushed himself up the bed a little, using the pillow to prop himself up into a slightly elevated position. He used this new position to reach over and grab his wand, before muttering a few spells to open the blinds and dim the light coming through, in order to not blind himself. He finished with a spell in order to display the time to him. A sly smile crossed his face when he noticed that he had awoken early.

Early enough for the nineteen year old to spend a few moments enjoying himself.

Now knowing that he didn’t have to rise, Justin sunk back down and began lightly massaging his chest, teasing the muscular body with every light touch of his fingers. He wasn’t sure when it had become part of his ritual but whenever he got some time for self pleasuring, he already began teasing his chest and it only helped to give him a much more satisfying release. After focusing on his abs for a bit, he moved upwards to tease his nipples, focusing first on the nub of his right nipple.

“Mmm…” Justin ended up moaning out, after a short while of teasing, flicking and squeezing the nubs. He didn’t spend too much time after the moan on his nipples, with his hand snaking down his muscular chest and under the white sheets in order to palm his hardening cock through his heavily bulged black boxer briefs. Eventually, he slipped his hand into his boxer briefs and gripped his thick length, squeezing it tightly. 

“F-Fuck yeah…”

The nineteen continued with a mix of firm tight squeezes and rough tugs in order to fully harden himself up to his eight inch thick cock. Which he allowed to rest against his slightly hairy chest as his hand moved towards his equally hairy balls and took a hold of them. He laid there for a few moments, with his free hand moving behind his head as the other massaged his large balls, rolling them back and forth around in the palm of his hand. Releasing a slight moan and needy grunt, every few moments as he paused the rolling in order to lightly squeeze the egg shaped balls inside.

He eventually moved his hand back up to the length of his cock, wrapping his hand around as much of the thickness that he could handle and began to give it a few lazy strokes. Something that the older teen continued to do until he decided that he wasn’t really awake enough to enjoy a full-on wank. Groaning and letting his cock come back to rest against his chest, having been pulled out of their underwear coverage along with his balls, with the fabric resting behind them. Something that didn’t last long as the teenager pushed his hardened length back into his boxer briefs, with the mushroom head refusing to stay all the way in until it was adjusted.

Justin returned to lying there until deciding that a shower sounded more relaxing and climbed out of his double bed. He grabbed some clothing for the day, before heading towards the bathroom shared between him, his younger brother Max and younger sister Alex. Much to the annoyance of all three.

It was during this, that he realised that he wasn’t the only Russo man awake.

‘What the fuck… Max is never up this early… he must be up to something…’ Justin wondered to himself, when he saw that lights were on in his brother’s room.

Using his wand once more, Justin muttered a spell in order to see what was going on in his brother’s room, his mouth dropped as the magical window into his brother’s room revealed his brother. Lying there in the middle of his bed, was his own brother with his grey boxer briefs pushed down to his knees, his sheets kicked off the bed and onto the floor and his brother’s hand firmly attached to the fifteen-year-old’s equally lengthy and impressive seven inch thinner cock.

Justin felt himself licking his lips as he took in the entire picture of little brother’s defined chest and thin lengthy cock. He felt himself groaning from the decision not to handle his own needs, when he felt his own cock throbbing and begging for him to go in there and join. He continued to watch for a few moments as Max’s hand rapidly made its way up and down the length, his little brother’s moans leaking out from under the door and into his ears. Groaning and knowing that if he didn’t get away from his little brother and this view, that he wouldn’t last and would nut right there in the hallway where anyone could catch him, made him close the magical window to his brother’s bedroom.

Instead he headed for the bathroom, hoping that it would pull his mind away from the view of his fifteen-year-old brother jerking his impressive and nearly as lengthy meat.

The shower didn’t help.

Leading, a dried and clothed Justin to take a more drastic approach and head back to his bedroom in hopes that getting some school work done before breakfast would break his need. As he passed his brother’s room, he found the door open and lights out which had him shrugging and guessing his brother had headed downstairs for early morning television.

Instead, he found his brother in his bedroom, raiding the draw he kept his underwear in.

“What the f-... Max! What the hell are you doing…” Justin growled, hating how his cock throbbed from Max’s bent over position.

“Um… it’s not what it looks like?” Max tried. “I think I hear mom… I should go…”

Justin could only watch as the fifteen-year-old hightailed it back to his own bedroom. What confused the older of the Russo brothers however, was that Max didn’t take anything from the draw. Only had moved around some underwear like he was looking for something. Shrugging at Max’s oddness, Justin decided that it was not avoidable. Seeing Max’s ass bent over in a pair of skin tight boxer briefs, was enough to push his lust and need over the edge. Stripping his shirt off once more, Justin climbed onto his bed and massaged his eight incher through his shorts to the thoughts of Max both jerking off and the mental image of Max bent over, ass wiggling. He continued to tease himself for a few moments before easing it out of his shorts and boxer briefs, in order to begin actually stroking the throbbing thickness.

“Mm…” Justin moaned out a few moments later, as his speed picked up. 

Going until he was stopped by the sound of his bedroom door, with the nineteen year old having no chance to cover his throbbing cock as Max walked right in. “Hey… can we… whoaaaaaa Justin…”.

The now underwear and wife-beater clad younger boy had stopped right in place, staring at his brother’s massive cock and mimicking a fish by opening and closing his mouth without sound coming out.

“Max!” Justin growled, the teen not trying to panic from the fact Max was obviously staring wide eyed at his cock. “Get out! And C-close the door…!”

The older Russo was annoyed when Max revealed he only heard the last part, muttering ‘Close the door!’ to himself, as he shut Justin’s door with him still in the bedroom.

“You were meant to leave first idiot!” Justin stated in frustration as he finally covered his cock with one of his pillows, now that the entire length was protected from Max’s view due to how he placed the pillow.

“Oh…” Max blushed, the younger teen not actually making an attempt to leave.

Sighing, Justin decided to question his brother. “What do you want, Max…”

“Well I um… came to… say… s-sorry…” Max stuttered out. “A-About the undies draw thing…”

Justin groaned and rolled his eyes about the reason for his interruption.

“It’s fine Max.” Justin replied, hoping to get his brother out of the room faster.

Instead, his brother giggled.

“What!” Justin hissed.

“I can still see your nuts…” Max chuckled, the fifteen-year-old pointing at his brother’s hairy nut sack, much to the annoyance of Justin.

Groaning, Justin begged. “Will you just leave, already!”

“Well… um… could I see your… dick again? Before I leave…” Max gulped, the teenager a little nervous about asking his older brother to see his very slightly but much thicker cock once more.

“Fine… if it gets rid of you! But once you see you, you have to go away and you can’t tell anyone! Do we have a deal, Max?” Justin growled. Max nodded quickly, with the young boy moving closer to his older brother’s bed. Something that confused his older brother. “What the heck Max, I said you could LOOK! Nothing more…”

Max shrugged. “I’m getting a closer look…”

“Ugh, fine.” Justin groaned, as he pulled the pillow away and revealed his throbbing thick rock hard eight inch cock to his little brother. “There! Now get lost, Max…”

Max wasn’t listening, instead he was just staring at his brother’s cock. The boy almost drooled over the sight of it up close with the younger boy able to even get a whiff of the scent of his brother’s crotch, something that had his own impressive cock twitching for attention. Justin attempted to get him to leave but once again it didn’t work for him, as instead Max inched closer towards him with the younger boy’s eyes locked firmly on his brother’s length. 

“M-Max… what are you doing…” Justin gulped, as Max’s hand reached out slowly with the obviously nervous younger boy wrapping his hand around the thickness, or at least the half and a bit of his length that he could. “Oh god… M-Max… you shouldn’t… f-fuck…”

The younger boy didn’t respond to what was coming out of his older brother’s mouth, instead he focused on what was in his hand. The boy’s body slowly begins to move up and down the length, the boy enjoying the sounds of pleasure escaping Justin as he worked. With the boy getting a louder moan when he focused a little more on the top three inches of his brother’s cock, stroking, tugging and teasing it with his fingers. Occasionally, even just wrapping his hand around the mushroom head of his brother’s cock and giving it a firm squeeze.

What got to the nineteen year old however, was when Max leaned in and pressed their lips together. Justin’s eyes widened as their lips met for the first time in years since Max was a young kid and kissing everyone on the lips. Due to his shock, Justin almost submitted into the kiss with Max dominating the kiss until he tried to slip his tongue into his brother’s mouth, which reawakened Justin’s senses once more. He quickly took control by thrusting his tongue into Max’s mouth and fighting the younger boy for ownership of the mouth, with Max’s internally moaning as his dorky older brother finally dominated him like he had been craving since he was twelve and beginning to wonder about sexual activities, with Justin being the first he noticed and dreamt about.

“Oh god… we shouldn’t have done that Maxxie…” Justin freaked, once their passionate french kiss broke. Fear was laced in Justin’s eyes that he had ruined his brotherly relationship with his younger brother.

“Relax for once Justin, It was fun…” Max grinned, as he gave his brother’s twitching cock a firm squeeze before leaning in for another kiss, whispering just before. “Seems like you enjoyed it as well…”

As he dominated the new kiss, he managed to motion them into another position on the bed with Max pushing the older boy onto the bed before climbing above his brother. Kiss long broken at this point, Max grabbed onto the bottom of his wife-beater and pulled it off to give his brother’s a very up close view of his defined voice. Knowing his brother was drooling over his chest, Max made the stripping slow in order to tease the older boy further. Something that worked like a charm as the minute he was done, Justin roughly flipped them so he was on his back in the middle of his brother’s double bed.

“So hot…” Justin muttered, the lust beginning to control the dorky wizard as he leant down and began kissing and sucking on the fifteen-year-old’s neck, occasionally biting down on the skin to leave very light claim marks.

His lust demanding he make Max know that he was his, now.

Justin continued down to his brother’s nipples, taking a nub into his mouth and forcing his brother’s eyes to roll back from the sensation. He smirked a little as the younger boy’s moans filled his bedroom with the teen using it to full on his attention to Max’s darker brown nipples. After sucking on both of his brother’s nipples for a while, Justin moved down his brother’s body to kiss and tease his brother’s abs with his tongue. Something that had his little brother grabbing onto his brother’s sheets as his brother worshiped his body. Something that had Justin smirking, as he enjoyed forcing more moans from his little brother as he reached and took the boxer briefs covered mushroom head of the boy’s seven incher into his mouth. 

“Oh f-fu-fuck! JUS! J-JUSTIN!” Max almost screamed out, as Justin happily slobbered the tip of his cock through the fabric.

Internally, Justin smirked as he turned to kissing down the length of his brother’s legs, skipping the rest of his brother’s needy cock as a way of punishment. Instead Justin focused his attention on his brother’s big toes, each earning a very long kiss from the older boy before Justin licked down the sole of the somewhat smelly feet. Max’s moans continued from the sensations of having his feet tickled by his brother’s tongue, with Justin managing to get his brother to swear as he took the left big toe into his mouth and sucked on it, using his tongue like he would on Max’s shaft. When sick of his brother’s feet, Justin reversed and kissed back up his little brother’s legs to Max’s heavily tented boxer briefs, which were threatening to be ripped open by his needy throbbing cock. Unfortunately for Max, Justin didn’t pull the boxer briefs off yet, and instead nuzzled the very quickly becoming pre-cum soaked covered cock.

“Oh god… J-Justy… please…” Max begged, wanting more from his older brother.

Begging that worked, as Justin hooked the fingers of the teen boxer briefs and pulled them down in order to take the tip of his brother’s cock into his mouth. Something he began happily sucking on it, much to the enjoyment of his younger brother who was already on edge and ready to explode soon. The teen turned on heavily at the idea of his cum shooting down his brother’s throat.

The beg however, didn’t work exactly like Max wanted as Justin pulled off of his brother’s cock and smirked, “Oh? Please do what, Maxxy?”

“Justy! P-Please… suck me!” Max whined, the boy not wanting to waste his cum without it going into his brother.

Justin smirked once more as he leaned back down happily engulfed his brother’s seven inch cock, beginning to bob up and down until something forced them to stop.

A scream from their father. 

“BOYS! BREAKFAST! NOW!”

Both of the Russo Brothers released loud groans of annoyance as Justin pulled off Max's cock, the saliva coated head coming out from past the lips with a pop. The boys shared a look of frustration at breakfast interrupting them before Max was able to release.

“COMING DAD!” Justin called back, Max angrily muttering that he should be the one ‘cumming’.

“What! B-But… noooooo! Come on, why did you say that…” Max whined, protesting about having to leave their fun.

“Maxxie… we should go down” Justin replied softly, not wanting to finish yet either but knowing that they should.

“Ngh… can’t we just stay here? we could finish this?” Max attempted to bargain after muttering and grunting in annoyance.

“No we can’t! Well… unless you want us to be teleported like this down into the kitchen by Alex…” Justin smirked, a little confused about why the thought of that happening and the rest of his family seeing him sucking on his little brother’s lengthy cock, being a turn on.

Max groaned from the lack of his own relief.

“I guess… we shouldn’t let that happen…” He sighed in agreement, as he pulled back and grabbed his clothing to cover himself back up.

“Mmm… just imagine their faces as they took the sight of our bodies intertwined…” Justin teased. His cock not arguing against the idea of his sister and parents seeing that as much as he would have thought.

With a smirk on his face, the fifteen-year-old teenager covered his hardened length much to both of the brother’s disappointment, Max questioned his brothers. “So… after breakfast… any chance that we spent the rest of the morning… finishing this?”

His brother’s question stopped Justin who was mid-dress, the teen’s mouth opening and closing at the thought of getting more of a chance with his little brother. However, it was the throb off his older brother’s larger cock that answered the younger boy who with a chuckle watched as his older brother was forced to join him in adjusting his hardon’s position in order to stop the rest of their family, noticing. 

Not that either boy was truly against the idea of being caught as long as they joined. 

The just dressed boys slowly made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to enjoy breakfast with their parents and while their mother and father didn’t notice anything wrong with their teenage son, their sister Alex did. With the seventeen year old girl sensing something wrong with the way the boys were acting around each other. Noticing straight away that they kept sharing knowing looks with each other. Looks that made her curious about what was going on between them. The morning had barely started.

She pulled her thoughts away as breakfast was served to her and her brothers sat across from each other, with the youngest taking his spot next to her. With Max unknowingly giving Alex a big hint into what was going on. As her eyes looked downwards, Alex’s eyes went wide. Her younger brother’s pyjama pants were bulged out and her eyes could easily trace the outline of her brother’s cock, something that both made her want to throw up and a little turned on from how big the fifteen-year-old was packing.

‘Max is… ew… wait? Is Justin? Did they do something together… oh my god… that is soooooo gross…’ 

Her internal thoughts were raging at the possibility of Max and Justin being hard together. With the girl mentally going through every option from Justin simply knowing that their little brother was relieving himself to the possibility of Max and Justin jerking off together. Something she struggled to see how much of a dork her older brother was, though it would explain the little moments the pair would share when they caught each other's eyes. Including Max’s spoon staying inside of his mouth for a lot longer than normal, almost like he was sucking on it.

Despite some very obvious hints, the girl was still hoping that it wasn’t that since she didn’t really want to think about Max and Justin fooling around. Even if from the chests they had revealed at the beach were a little too drool worthy for their poor sister who was plagued for weeks with them appearing shirtless in her dreams. Even her boyfriend, a literal werewolf didn’t have the chests that her dorky older brother and honestly stupid little brother, had.

She found herself glad at the time that the fantasies didn’t roam into the world of sexual fun, instead just stayed with the boy’s being shirtless. Including one where her shirtless brothers fanned her with giant fern leaves, with her lounging around in an asset showcasing gold and white bikini. She ignored the fact that they were only wearing almost skin tight gold shorts. Shorts that based on her imagination were showcasing her brothers impressive sized bulges and perfectly defined, firm asses. A view that she hated to admit began to make her feel a little wetter.

As the breakfast continued with the two boys seemingly teasing each other sexually, with Max the main aggressor of the two. Alex decided that she would be working out what was going on with her brothers. If it was the last thing she did. The brunette girl decided that she would follow them after breakfast and spy on what they were doing from her room. Mentally deciding that magic was one of the best things invented as she would be able to spy on them without them knowing they were being watched.

Unless they scryed the room for her magic, which she doubted they would.

Thus she just watched her brothers with an internal evil smirk, the girl focusing primarily on her breakfast so they wouldn’t work out that she was onto them. Though she did find herself sneakingly taking a few peaks at the largeness in her little brother’s pyjama pants. Something about it brought her attention towards it, the girl impressed that Max was that size and making her wonder how Justin compared to their little brother. With the girl internally feeling her mouth beginning to wetten as well as she thought about Justin have a larger juicy cock.

A cock that she might end up watching being played with by their little brother.

The awkwardness only continued until her brothers finally made their move. With the boys having almost scoffed down their breakfast in an attempt to get away from the table. Which while not surprising for Max, had their parents a little curious when instead Justin was the first to finish his entire breakfast. Since usually he would be the last to finish, having bugged their parents about every little fact or knowledge he knew to the point Alex was ready to rip his head off with their fathers help.

“May, Max and I be excused from the table?” Justin questioned, with the boys sharing a small smirk that went unmissed by their parents but not their older sister.

When they were waved off, the teenage brothers almost ran to Justin’s room where they could have some privacy. In an instant Max was thrown on the bed and had Justin down between his legs, taking the hem of his little brother’s pyjama pants between his teeth. Sensually pulling them down with a soft growl. Revealing to himself once more Max’s large juicy cock. The piece of meat throbbing for attention when Justin snaked a hand up his body and wrapped it around the shaft. 

Now that they had left and would have had enough time, Alex excused herself and headed upstairs. Ready to enjoy the show of her brothers going at it. 

A smirk on her face from the thought.


End file.
